Along with development of wireless charging technologies, more and more terminals including various wearable equipment and intelligent terminals start to use the wireless charging technologies. Typically, a charged terminal, as a wireless charging receiver, converts a wireless signal sent from a wireless charging transmitter into a corresponding charging signal. The charging signal provides an input signal of a power management chip to enable the power management chip to charge a battery of the terminal.